


Hate

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think. I think I might have bpd</p></blockquote>





	Hate

He hates Tyler, he hates Tyler he hates him he hates him and it's for no good reason, it's just for a little tiny reason it shouldn't make him this upset it shouldn't make him hate Tyler!!!

But he hates Tyler he wants to rip Tyler apart so he hides in his bunk and scrolls through his phone for hours. 

Tyler doesn't ask about how he's feeling, Josh is sure Tyler can tell. 

Tyler was a god, and now he is the scum of the earth. 

Funny how these things work.

**Author's Note:**

> I think. I think I might have bpd


End file.
